The ever-increasing integration between the digital and the analog domains demands analog circuits with stronger performances in terms of precision. This is especially the case in high-gain applications requiring amplifiers. However, amplifiers also introduce errors into the amplified signal, mainly a voltage offset, 1/f noise, and drift. These errors by the amplifier are undesirable. Moreover, many solutions that attempt to remove these errors from the amplified signal incorporate a low pass filter, but the low pass filter may be costly or slow to start up.